O Casal Mais Forte do Mundo
by Historias de Animes
Summary: E se Adlet e Fremy se conhecem antes de serem escolhidos como um dos seis guerreiros. Acompanhe a aventura do casal mais forte do mundo enquanto eles lutam para derrotar o Deus dos Demônios ao lado dos outros heróis. Twitter do Fanfic agora! /HistoriaAnimes
1. A Viagem dos Hérois

**Minha gente desculpa a demora para voltar a publicar, faz um longo tempo desde a minha última história. Contudo eu quero pedir perdão e dizer que eu estou de volta ao site e dessa vez eu prometo que vai ter capítulo todos os dias desse mês. Então para mostrar que eu voltei de verdade hoje tem mais três histórias que irão ser atualizadas ou eu vou começar espero que todas elas agradem aos meus leitores. Boa leitura.**

Capítulo 1 - Os Heróis Viagem

"Você é um idiota."

O céu ficou mais escuro nas terras do Piena. Ontem à noite tinha soado o início do reinado do Majin, o Deus de demônios. Os heróis dos seis flores tinha sido escolhido pela Deusa do Destino e agora tinha de se reunir para chegar à ilha do demônios Deus para enfrentá-lo e evitar o fim do mundo.

"Por que foi escolhido como eu queria!?"

Duas figuras estavam correndo entre as moitas, escapando da Guarda Real do Império Piena gritando à distância.

"E você foi forçado a sabotar o torneio?"

O torneio grande Piena foi feito para enfrentar os soldados mais valentes em uma arena, o que foi dito assistido pela Deusa do Destino. Muitas batalhas ocorreram com o objetivo de cada participante demonstrar sua coragem para se tornar um herói e enfrentar o Deus demônio.

Foi sem contar com a intervenção de Adlet no meio do semifinal que conseguiu derrotar ambos os lutadores com métodos um tanto questionáveis.

Adlet começou a abrandar a sua corrida, seguido de perto por Fremy. Ele virou-se para se certificar de que eles não eram mais perseguidos.

"Eu acho que nós escapamos." Ele disse, descansando os braços sobre o colo para tomar um fôlego.

Fremy seguindo ele acrescentou. "Você não respondeu minha pergunta."

Depois de recuperar suas forças Adlet caminhou em direção a ela. Mesmo que eles não foram mais perseguidos, eles devem chegar rapidamente o ponto de encontro.

"É por provar minha força neste torneio que eu era capaz de se tornar um herói."

"É também graças a este que você tenha sido preso por meses?"

Adlet colocou um braço atrás da cabeça em desculpas. Depois de ter sabotado o torneio ele foi preso pela Guarda Real por um longo tempo. Na noite em que receberam o sinal, a atmosfera sombria da capital foi o que permitiu Fremy de entrar na área aonde os detidos são mantidos. É graças a ela que Adlet foi capaz de escapar.

"Sim mas..."

"E esta é também por isso que eu não podia vê-lo uma vez durante esse tempo." Fremy disse com voz melancólica.

Adlet suspirou. "... Você sabe por que eu realmente queria se tornar um herói. Eu tinha que colocar todas as chances do meu lado. Além disso, eu tenho certeza que esses caras nunca teriam tido a paciência para lutar contra os demônios. Eu vi a forma como eles lutam, eles tinham muitas aberturas. Não, nós precisamos de alguém forte e ágil, com uma coragem e determinação inabalável. Alguém como eu! "

Depois de ouvir seu monólogo, Fremy parou e disse. " Um simples 'não' teria sido o suficiente."

Adlet piscou e percebeu que, mais uma vez, seu discurso foi inútil. " Ah Hum ... desculpe-me."

Fremy suspirou e retomou a pé, agarrando a mão de Adlet. Com um leve sorriso; quase imperceptível, ela disse. " Você é um idiota."

A noite já estava em andamento quando eles chegaram em uma pequena clareira na qual estava um pouco habitação feita em pedras antigas. Parecia muito pequena para duas pessoas, mas que é onde os dois heróis viveram.

"Vejo que você conservou bem o nosso lugar." Disse Adlet ironicamente.

Na verdade, o gramado estava coberto de ervas daninhas. A folhagem das árvores que cercam pendia sobre o pequeno edifício e teias de aranha tinha se formado nos cantos das paredes.

"Eu não passei muito tempo aqui durante a sua ausência." Fremy disse calmamente avançando em direção à entrada.

"Hmm."

Isso surpreendeu Adlet, afinal ela não tinha outro lugar para ir, mas ele decidiu não pedir nada mais, Fremy já parecia bastante perturbado. Na verdade, eu ainda não sei o que ela tem feito todos estes meses, Adlet pensava. Ele preferiu relativizar. "Não importa, não vamos ficar muito tempo de qualquer maneira."

Fremy não respondeu e caminhou para abrir a porta. De repente, uma nuvem de poeira escapou da casa e voou para fora.

Fremy tossiu e fechou a porta imediatamente.

"Err, eu acho que vamos dormir sob as estrelas hoje à noite." Adlet disse.

Depois de ter organizado um acampamento improvisado e comeu algum alimento, eles se prepararam para a noite. Embora seja quente durante o dia nesta região, as noites eram bastante frio, era, portanto, necessário permitir um mínimo de preparação.

"Eu trouxe um cobertor para você, eu sei que você está sempre frio à noite." Adlet disse ao sentar-se para baixo.

"Muito obrigado." Fremy simplesmente respondeu.

Depois de ter acendido fogo, Fremy colocou a arma para baixo e se sentou ao lado Adlet. Ele enrolou o cobertor em torno deles e recostou-se contra um tronco de árvore caído no chão. Fremy se aproximou um pouco e agarrou a mão direita de Adlet abraçando os seus dedos.

Eles vão levar várias horas antes de chegar ao ponto de encontro. Claro, se eles não tinham que lidar com os demônios em seu caminho.

Fremy observadas as mãos amarradas. A marca dos heróis tinha sido afixada no lado direito da Adlet, enquanto a dela estava em sua mão esquerda. Era como se as suas marcas foram feitas para se encaixar. Fremy olhou para seu companheiro.

"O que você teria fazer se você não tivesse sido escolhido como um herói?" Ela perguntou.

Adlet piscou em espanto. Na verdade, ele nunca perguntou a si mesmo essa pergunta. Ele sempre acreditou que ele iria se tornar um herói. "Bem ... eu certamente teria seguido você para protegê-la."

"Idiota. Os seres humanos não podem sobreviver na ilha dos demônios. Você iria morrer mais rápido do que você teria tido tempo para me proteger."

"Eu não sou apenas um ser humano simples; Eu sou o homem mais forte do mundo!" Ele acrescentou com um sorriso. "E o homem mais forte do mundo deve proteger a mulher mais bonita do mundo."

Com isso, Fremy sorriu e estendeu ao longo do corpo do Adlet para se preparar para dormir.

"Você é mesmo um idiota eu não preciso de proteção pois eu sou a mulher mais forte do mundo, mas eu te amo." Respondeu ela, fechando os olhos.

Adlet sorriu suavemente e colocou seu braço ao redor Fremy.

"Eu também te amo."

Longe dali, em uma fogueira que ainda estava queimando no meio da noite. Duas figuras ficaram de frente entre si. O primeiro era facilmente reconhecível; era a princesa Nashetania Loei Piena Augustra. Foi ela quem já ganhou o grande torneio de Piena uma vez. Em frente a ela sentou-se um homem alto em uma armadura escura e cabelo corvo. Em seu ombro direito estava a marca de um herói.

"Então você foi capaz de levar a cabo a sua investigação sobre o assassino do Brave, Goldov?"

Goldov era como seu guarda-costas, o mais fiel possível. Ele respondeu calmamente:

"Certa, a princesa que eu era capaz de encontrar informações sobre ele, esta é uma mulher de cabelos brancos, que usa uma arma de fogo para lutar.

"Você sabe o que seu nome qual é o seu nome?" Perguntou Nashetania.

"Sim, o nome dela é Fremy."

 **A partir de agora eu vou começar um fanfic sobre a História Rokka no Yuusha, ele é um anime novo que terminou nesta última temporada e eu recomendo para todos é uma ótima história tem um bom ritmo e personagens cativantes. Eu só irei adaptar o primeiro anime que corresponde apenas ao primeiro volume do novel, espero que vocês aproveitem.**


	2. Memória e Investigação

**Tamos aí com o segundo capítulo de Rokka no Yuusha e devo dizer que eu estou gostado do ritmo que está história se desenvolve. Então sem mais delongas boa leitura a todos.**

Capítulo 2 - memórias e investigação

Ao acordar na manhã seguinte, Fremy percebeu que ela estava sozinha. A cobertura ainda estava envolvida em torno dela, mas seu companheiro não estava mais presente. Ela se levantou e pegou sua arma e seu saco de munições. A fogueira foi extinta, mas as bolsas dos suprimentos ainda estavam lá.

Era incomum que Adlet a deixa sozinha, enquanto ela ainda estava dormindo, afinal qualquer ladrão poderia aproveitar as suas coisas. E uma vez que levaria algum tempo para Fremy para acordar, tomar sua arma e carregá-la, eles tinham concordado em conjunto que nunca iriam dormir sozinhos. Se Adlet a deixou, em seguida, ele deve ter uma boa razão, pensou Fremy. Ela levantou-se, ajeitou a roupa e tomou a sua espingarda. Havia apenas um lugar que Adlet poderia ir direito e deixou a clareira e mergulhou na floresta próxima. Não muito longe, havia um grande lago onde eles haviam se tornado usada para banhar-se. Adlet amava relaxar em suas águas claras.

Fremy começou a ouvir sons de nada, quanto mais ela avançou mais esses sons tornou-se presente. Ele está aqui, ela pensou.

Ela saiu da floresta e olhou para a paisagem. O lago estava abaixo de um grande cadeia de montanhas na distância. Fremy apreciamos muito a vista daqui. Olhando para baixo, ela notou que seu companheiro atualmente nadando. Apesar de seu corpo frágil, ele ainda era um homem muscular que gostava de exercício físico.

Fremy seguida, sentiu uma sensação de nostalgia. Enquanto eles eram inseparáveis, há meses que ela tinha sido completamente sozinho. Ela sempre tinha negado o fato de que ela sentia falta dele porque ela tinha certeza de que o homem mais forte do mundo voltaria para ela um dia. No entanto, vê-lo aqui em um momento tão simples que uma sessão de natação no lago, ela percebeu o quanto ela o havia perdido. Na verdade, ela tinha perdido Adlet mais do que qualquer coisa. Todas essas memórias que ela tinha com ele ressurgiu.

Suas viagens, seu treinamento, suas noites, suas épocas difíceis para falar sobre o passado. Durante todos estes meses, ela tinha colocado de lado essas memórias. É como se a sua ausência era tanto físico como mental. Mas agora que ele estava de volta, ela prometeu nunca mais apagar de sua memória mais, a sua alegria, a sua tristeza, suas aventuras, e até o dia em que o conheci ...

"Fremy!"

A voz de seu parceiro tirou de seus pensamentos. Adlet completamente nu a fazia um sinal com o braço. Pra ela se juntar no lago com calma. Adlet sorriu para ela, ele parecia de bom humor hoje.

"Você quer se juntar a mim?"

Ao nadar com Adlet teria sido recebido normalmente com um sim, mas Fremy pensou em sua missão e outros heróis que poderiam estar esperando por eles.

"Devemos ter pressa para se juntar aos outros. Vista-se e vamos seguir caminho.."

"Hmpf, tudo bem. "

Ela se virou e começou a caminhar lentamente em direção à floresta. Ela ouviu Adlet sair da água. 'É estranho, normalmente ele teria feito qualquer coisa para me convencer.' Pensou Fremy. De repente, ela engasgou quando sentiu dois braços molhados abraçando-a por trás.

"Adlet!"

Adlet sabia que ela era sensível ao frio. Suas mãos fresco e úmidas descansou no estômago de Fremy enquanto ela estava tentando livrar-se dele.

"Pare com isso!"

"O quê? Eu não posso nem abraçar minha maravilhosa namorada? " Disse Adlet rindo.

Fremy abaixou-se e rolou para fora de seu abraço. Ao se levantar, ela deu-lhe um olhar gelado.

"Eu juro que vou matá-lo algum dia."

"Olá para você também."

Depois de ter andado por vários dias, Adlet e Fremy estavam fechando em seu destino. No caminho, encontrei muitas pessoas da parte ocidental do continente. Era natural que eles procuram fugir da área onde os demônios estavam mais presentes.

A viagem foi tranquila. Fremy não falava muito e parecia perdido em seus pensamentos. Isso preocupou Adlet, mas ele disse a si mesmo que ela estava pensando sobre os outros heróis que iriam encontrar. Como Fremy não facilmente abordado socialmente outras pessoas, ela certamente deve estar se preparado para isso.

Eles estavam agora em um trajeto em uma grande floresta. O sol filtrada através da folhagem e o dia foi bastante quente.

"Vamos fazer uma pausa aqui, o que você acha?" Adlet perguntou seu companheiro.

"Parece uma boa ideia." Fremy respondeu.

De repente, um grito da floresta ao lado deles os fez parar. Uma mulher jovem e um homem jorrou dos arbustos. A mulher estava segurando um bebê em seus braços. Adlet rapidamente deu um passo em direção a eles, Fremy apenas segui-lo para trás.

"O que está acontecendo?" Adlet exclamou.

A mulher parou e olhou para ele em horror. "Monstros estão atacando nossa aldeia Nós conseguiu escapar, mas ainda há algumas pessoas presas!"

Adlet se voltou para Fremy. Eles acenaram de acordo, a dupla então começou a correr em direção à vila. Adlet rapidamente preparou suas bombas e Fremy carregado seu rifle. Saindo da floresta, eles viram os demônios que estavam atacando os habitantes de uma aldeia grande agora em ruínas. Adlet rangeu os dentes e correu para os monstros, enquanto levando sua espada.

Ele investiu contra três destes monstros para matá-los e percebi que um residente foi perseguido por dois demônios mais. Adlet em seguida, colocar a espada na bainha para trazer para fora uma pequena flauta e correr na direção deles, soprando dentro. O som agudo interrompeu os monstros que se voltaram para ele. Adlet ,em seguida, jogou uma ofuscante bomba nos demônios sobre eles. Ele aproveitou a confusão para brincar com eles com sua espada e matá-los.

"Você está bem?" Adlet perguntou para o homem assustado.

"Huf, huf, eu devo estar bem" Respondeu o homem.

"Fuja daqui, nós vamos lidar com eles."

Enquanto isso, Fremy eliminado os monstros um por um com seu rifle de longo alcance. Ela havia massacrado cerca de vinte deles quando Adlet voltou para ela.

"Quantos são deixados?" Adlet questionada.

"Foi um pequeno grupo, eu não acho que há um monte restante deles."

Adlet assentiu com a cabeça e se virou para ir explorar o resto da vila. Todos os moradores haviam deixado a área, houve derrames sanguíneos e tudo o que sobrava era somente cadáveres de seres humanos e demônios.

"Bem, parece que não há nada, você está pronto para ir?" Perguntou Adlet.

Como Fremy não respondeu, ele se virou e percebeu que ela já não estava atrás dele.

"Fremy?!"

Adlet subiu os grandes degraus que davam acesso a uma parte maior da aldeia e viu um cão amarrado por uma corda trela. Ele estava latindo para algo mais. Adlet então viu Fremy segurando um pequeno filhote de cachorro em um de seus braços e se aproximou do cão mais alto.

"Ah ..."

Fremy sempre foi atraído para cães. Adlet não foi, portanto, surpreso quando ela resgatar um. Ele observou Fremy enquanto ela ia para a frente o cão anexado. Ela levantou os braços disponíveis e jorrou uma chama de sua mão para cortar trela do cão. Então ela colocou os filhotes para baixo e assisti-los ir.

Quando eles viraram para observá-la, o cão latiu adulto, como se de lhe agradecer por ter salvo seus filhotes. Fremy disse então a eles:

"Os demônios só atacam os seres humanos. Vivam em paz.".

Fremy assisti-los sair para o bem e voltou para Adlet que estava olhando mais longe. Ele suspirou e caminhou em direção a ela.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou a ela.

"Sim, nós podemos ir." Fremy disse, balançando a cabeça.

"Vamos descansar um pouco mais, eu não quero ficar aqui."

Com isso eles retomaram a viagem, deixando para trás as ruínas de uma aldeia devastada.

Poucas horas depois, no mesmo local, a princesa Nashetania e seu guarda-costas Goldov descobriu a aldeia em ruínas. Em torno dos cadáveres, Goldov notou algo. Ele desmontou, caminhava ao lado de um demônio morto e se agachou. Nashetania desceu também e se juntou a ele.

"O que você achou?" perguntou Nashetania.

Goldov se levantou e mostrou o que parecia ser uma bola de ferro. Havia uma fina camada de pó sobre o mesmo.

"Munições Isso certamente vem do assassino herói."

Goldov passou-lhe a bala. A princesa cheirou e estreitou os olhos.

"Vamos! Se o assassino herói foi lá recentemente, ela não deve estar muito longe." Exclamou Nashetania enquanto recuperar seu cavalo.

"Princesa..."

Ela se virou para ele ouvir.

"Você não acha que devemos juntar o mais rapidamente possível os outros heróis. Afinal, agora que os seis heróis foram escolhidos o assassino, inevitavelmente, irá para o local da reunião." Goldov explicou.

Nashetania montado seu cavalo e colocou a mão em seu queixo para pensar.

"Você está certo, mas não se esqueça que ela está usando uma arma de fogo. Se ela pode tiro de longo alcance sem que ninguém vê, pode haver mais mortes Quanto mais cedo nós matá-la o melhor será..."

"Neste caso, se ela vai por aqui, teremos mais chance de atravessar ela no caminho para o ponto de encontro."

A princesa assentiu com a cabeça e apertou as pernas em seu cavalo para movê-lo para a frente em um galope. Goldov fez o mesmo com seu cavalo.

"Depressa, temos de pará-la antes que ela chegue aos outros!"

 **Com um fim desse capítulo mais perto estamos do choque inevitável entre Fremy e Nashetania, quem será o vencedor do combate deixem suas opiniões nos comentários. Quanto algumas coisas que não devem ter ficado claras, tanto Adlet quanto Fremy sabem o passado um do outro então sem surpresas quando ela revelar que é meio demônio. Então galera até a próxima.**


	3. O Combate

**Galera eu sei que faz um tempo que eu não atualizo está história, mas aqui está como prometido o encontro entre Adlet e Fremy vs Nashetania e Goldov. Então Boa leitura a todos. E só para constar gostaria de dizer que eu criei um Twitter para o Fanfic e irei postar lá as novidades do Fanfic e coisas do tal.**

"Então o que achou da boa recepção que recebemos?" Adlet perguntou enquanto voltava a caminhar.

"Alguma coisa sobre ele não parece certa." Fremy respondeu.

"Eu sei. Contudo, eu acho que esse é o estresse causado pela guerra. Você ver vários de seus camaradas sendo mortos causa um efeito psicologico devastador." Ele comentou.

"Essa nevoa que ele falou, porém é o local ideal para se montar uma armadilha. Se fosse eu eu a ativaria e trancaria todos vocês lá para eliminá-los aos poucos." Ela declarou.

"Por favor deixe esse seu lado trancado. Ele às vezes me assusta." Adlet pediu.

"Tem certeza?" Fremy disse retirando o tapa olho.

"Não desse jeito e até que essa maneira a deixa fofa." Ele disse a puxando para perto.

"Me solte idiota." Ela falou escondendo o olho e dando uma porrada nele com a sua arma.

"Isso machucou. Não precisa ser tão violenta às 5:45." Adlet comenta fazendo cera.

"Entendo." Fremy disse levantando o cano de sua arma dando um tiro ao lado de uma parede de pedras. Nesse momento vários objetos voadores cortantes vieram em direção as suas costas, porém foram bloqueados por Adlet que usou a sua bagagem para pará-los.

"Ela está em cima do morro." Ele falou entregando uma bala para a sua parceira, Fremy numa grande velocidade recarrega a sua escopeta e usa Adlet como apoio para disparar uma bala de precisão que foi bloqueado por uma parede de lanças.

A mulher então desce o morro usando elas como proteção contra as balas mágicas de Fremy que uma a uma eliminava as defesas da garota, enquanto isso o seu parceiro pulou sobre eles com uma grande lança de metal. Fremy foi para o lado dando espaço para Adlet sacar a sua espada o primeiro ataque nada pode fazer além de atrasar o golpe e mandá-lo para trás, porém o segundo ataque o de jogar areia foi o mais efetivo que obstruiu a visão de seu adversário. Contudo, ele não conseguiu atacar pois a mulher atirou nele o fazendo recuar para de trás de uma pedra junto com Fremy.

"Goldov você está bem?" A mulher perguntou cercando os dois por lâminas.

"Não se preocupe comigo Princesa Nashetania." O homem respondeu dando uma limpadinha nos olhos.

"Princesa Nashetania, ela não é a Santa das Lâminas?" Adlet questionou.

"Eu ouvir falar dela, ela estava na lista de potenciais." Fremy respondeu.

"Será que eles também foram escolhidos? Fremy precisamos dar um jeito de capturá-los. Uma luz deve bastar." Adlet disse.

"Pode deixar." A garota falou pegando um pouco de pólvora e usando a magia criou uma bomba em forma de triangulo.

"Será que não podemos resolver tudo na paz?" Adlet gritou questionando os dois.

"Não iremos deixar a Assassina de Heróis e seu cúmplice escapar!" Nashetania declarou.

"Cúmplice? Eu sou o homem mais forte que existe eu sou Adlet Mayer." Ele gritou saindo de seu esconderijo. Nesse instante as lâminas foram apontadas na sua direção o fazendo sorrir. "Querida agora."

A bomba de luz foi detonada cegando os dois combatentes, por reflexo as lâminas de Nashetania voaram em linha reta, porém a dupla foi inteligente o bastante para pular e passar por cima delas. Adlet partiu em direção a Princesa batendo a varinha de sua mão e colocando a espada no seu pescoço, enquanto isso Fremy derrubou Goldov e apontou a sua arma para o seu rosto.

Quando os dois recuperaram a visão foram recebidos com a imagem da morte bem na sua frente na forma de uma mulher de cabelos brancos e de um homem de cabelos vermelhos. "Então Princesa Nashetania a que devemos a honra para estamos na sua ilustre presença?" Adlet brincou.

"Adlet Mayer eu ouvi falar de você, o homem que arruinou o grande torneio de Piena, derrotando os dois grande finalistas com truques sujos." Neshatania comentou.

"Eu ganhei não foi? Então o que trás vocês atrás da gente?" Adlet questionou.

"A Assassina de Heróis Fremy, você matou vários candidatos a receberem a marca por isso deve ser eliminada. Assim como você por ser seu cúmplice." Nashetania falou.

"Engraçado se ela é Assassina de Heróis como eu não estou morto?" Adlet perguntou.

"O que?" Goldov disse olhando para ele.

"Isso é o que eu quero dizer." Adlet falou retirando a espada de seu pescoço e mostrando a sua mão direita, a marca do Herói, a comprovação que ele foi escolhido pela deusa como uma das seis pessoas para eliminar o Rei Demônio.

"Você também é um escolhido?" Goldov declarou surpreso.

"Por que você anda com ela?!" Nashetania questionou bastante alta.

"Porque ela é a minha mulher. E Fremy pare de apontar a arma para ele, vamos precisar de todos os seis para derrotar o Rei Demônio." Adlet disse caminhando em direção a garota.

"Tudo bem, mas eu acho que nós dois somos o bastante." Fremy falou recolhendo a arma.

"Agora vocês dois vem com a gente ou não?" Ele perguntou.

"Seguir vocês?" Nashetania disse chocada.

"Claro, afinal como escolhidos pela deusa devemos ficar unidos." Adlet declarou.

"Escolhidos pela deusa você quer dizer?!" Goldov falou olhando para Fremy.

A garota retirou a luva de sua mão esquerda e revelou a marca do Herói igualzinha a de Aldet e a que eles possuíam em seus corpos, Fremy sorriu e disse. "Eu também fui escolhida."

"Como você?! A Assassina de Heróis pode ser escolhida?" Nashetania declarou cheia de raiva.

"Pergunte ao seu Deus como? Além disso se você continuar me irritando dessa maneira eu irei lhe mostrar por que eu mereço esse título." Fremy desafiou.

"Não arranje inimizade com quem você nem conhece." Adlet falou dando um leve cascudo na menina. "Então vocês dois vão nos acompanhar ou não?" Ele perguntou se virando para a dupla.

"Não acho que temos escolha." Nashetania falou.

"Mas Princesa?" Goldov perguntou alarmado.

"Se eles também foram escolhidos para serem Hérois então é o nosso dever nos juntarmos, além disso que outra maneira melhor teremos de ficar de olho nesses dois." Nashetania explicou.

"Então vocês veem ou não?" Adlet perguntou já com Fremy andando mais a frente.

"Vamos Goldov. Alguma coisa nesse garoto me diz que podemos confiar nele." Nashetania falou correndo para acompanhá-los.

"Como quiser Princesa." Ele disse a seguindo.

 **Espero que todos tenham gostado desse encontro, a parte do forte eu deixei meio que de lado pois ela não tem muita importância na história então eu fui direto para a briga no desfiladero. Espero que tenham gostado, eu tratei de escrever sobre os poderes e as habilidades dos personagens o mais fiel que eu consegui e se gostaram deixem nos comentários.**


End file.
